


Arthur's Angels

by Fidgety_Witch



Series: Khan/Arthur Residence [7]
Category: Cabin Pressure, Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy (2005), Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Arthur's girls, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Khan and Arthur's daughters, M/M, family fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fidgety_Witch/pseuds/Fidgety_Witch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's finally time to tell the tale of Khan and Arthur's 3 girls: Regina, Amanda and Joanne</p><p>Who said the girls are overshadowed by the boys?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Regina

Regina, to Arthur’s eyes, is the prettiest dame he’s ever laid eyes on aside from his other daughters, Amanda and Joanne. It’s not like anyone is ever going to tell him he’s bias or wrong since most people had the same opinion as he is. Regina inherited Khan’s looks from head to toe, it was wrong for Arthur not to fall in love with her. But that was the thing, Regina _hated_ her face, her looks, everything that made everyone tell her she’s beautiful. Not even Arthur’s praise of her as his little diamond could placate her. There was only one reason, one reason that would never fail to make Arthur felt touched and yet wanting to laugh himself silly at the notion.

 

_Regina hated her looks because she wanted to look like **Arthur**_

 

Arthur could remember Regina was just 7 (they just had Kevin) when she first thrown a tantrum about it. Regina had always been a quiet child, especially after the almost kidnapped incident in the Enterprise. It was morning when Regina toddled out of her room and declared that she doesn’t like her face and wanted to change it. It had caught Arthur off guard, of course, and Khan could only blink from his place at Arthur’s side while cradling a 2-year-old Joanne in his arms.

 

“… Regina honey, what did you just say?” Regina huffed, her jet black hair bouncing as she walked towards Arthur and plopped herself unto his lap. Arthur was more than happy to card his fingers in Regina’s untamed hair, gently combing it to submission. Regina leaned towards Arthur’s chest and placed a glare on Khan before lifting her hand out so Joanne could play with it.

 

“I want to change my face.”

 

“But why, honey? I love your face.” Arthur said, leaning down to nuzzle Regina’s nose and was awarded with a small smile from her daughter. Arthur then decided to gently massaged the back of his daughter’s neck and gently coaxed the girl to tell her parents what was troubling her mind.

 

“Joanne looks like Mummy, I want to look like Mummy.” Both Arthur and Khan was silent, it was until Joanne’s sudden giggle that everything dropped. Khan whisked Joanne away, telling her how could she laughed at him when her older sister had hurt his heart so while Arthur could only make a face, trying his best not to laugh at her annoyed daughter.

 

“You’re laughing, Mummy. I know it.” Arthur let out a giggle before he hushed and kissed his daughter’s forehead.

 

“Oh honey, thinking you could change your face because you want to look like me is silly, and you know that. Mummy loves you just the way you are.” Arthur said, cuddle Regina who was happy to receive the cuddles.

 

“But I like you, Mummy. I want to look like you, I don’t like my face…”

 

“Oh honey… you can’t just not like your face and then change it because you want it. You’re beautiful just the way you are, I love you for having your Daddy’s face. I don’t think you looking like me will change our thought of you. And I don’t ever think you’d be happy to have my face, though.”

 

“But I want to have your face, Mummy! I heard other people say they couldn’t believe that you’re my Mummy since we’re so different! I don’t want people to talk bad about you, they always told me I’m Daddy’s girl…” Arthur’s eyes softened at Regina’s words and he took his daughter’s hands and placed it over his cheeks.

 

“Darling, your Daddy always told me you’re Mummy’s girl and he always meant it. Daddy would never shut up about you when you were born, you were our first daughter, and apparently your father couldn’t believe he could make something so beautiful all in his life. And he contributed all to me, no matter what I say.” Arthur could remember how Khan kept cooing over baby Regina, telling her how pretty she is, how lucky he is to have her as a daughter. Arthur was amazed at how similar Regina already is with Khan he couldn’t help but fall in love with his little girl.

 

“When Stephen and Tim were born, your Daddy wished for a girl. And then we had you, your Daddy was so happy and so do I. And I am proud to be your Mummy whenever they call you beautiful no matter how people say they could never believe that I mothered you. You are my daughter, I love you, Daddy loves you and nothing could ever change that.”

 

“I still don’t like my face.” Arthur chuckled and gave his daughter a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

 

“You’ll get over it eventually. Give your Daddy some credit, he is a very handsome man while I am just a simple simple man.” Regina glared at him for that and squished his cheeks with her little hand.

 

“Mummy is not simple, Mummy is different. Mummy is pretty and Mummy is beautiful, Mummy is everything pretty in the world and I want to grow up to be like Mummy.” Regina said, patting Arthur’s cheek before she went back to snuggle in Arthur’s arms.

 

“Thank you, darling, but I just want you to grow up to be what you want. I don’t think wanting to be like me is a very good goal.” Arthur chuckles when Regina gave Arthur another glare and started rocking his body back and forth as if he was back cradling a baby Regina.

 

“I love you, Mummy.”

 

“And I you, darling.” Arthur said, kissing the top of Regina’s head and lifted his head to see Khan walking back towards them with a giggly Joanne in his arms.

 

“Sweetie, I don’t think I can stop Joanne from laughing at me.” Khan said helplessly as Arthur couldn’t help but laugh at how desperate Khan looks.

 

“Daddy is an idiot.”

 

“Regina. No making fun of your Daddy.”

 

“It’s the truth, Mummy. Daddy is an idiot when it comes to you and everyone.”

 

“And don’t forget I get crazy over you too, sweetheart.” Khan playfully said while bobbing Joanne up and down. Arthur had never seen Khan this happy, and he wouldn’t want Khan to stop smiling and acting like that for the rest of his life.

 

“I still don’t like you because you’re the one who made me look like you, Daddy.” Khan then plopped next to Arthur and buried his face on his husband’s hair.

 

“Arthur, just look at our daughter! She’s making fun of me! What did I do to deserve this treatment from my dear daughters?” Arthur sighed and prayed to God for all of his suffering and shook his head.

 

“You’re being silly, sweetie.” “Only for you, Arthur, my love.”

 

“Shut up, Daddy.” Little Joanne let out another shriek and giggle and clapped her hands in glee.

 

“Look, Joanne agrees with me.” “Gina!”

 

“Arthuuuuuuuuuur.”

 

“Please be quite, the lot of you. Kevin is finally asleep.” Arthur huffed, bopping his husband and daughter on the head.

 

“Sorry.”


	2. Amanda

KhanArthur Residence

Arthur’s Angels2

 

Amanda is a _menace_.

 

That is what Khan would usually tell other when people asked about his second daughter. It’s either because she has 4 older brothers and only 1 older sister or that she is just energetic, Arthur voted for the latter. When Arthur was pregnant with Amanda, the little unborn baby kept on kicking Khan was worried since Arthur felt so miserable. Khan was worried about the pregnancy but Arthur just flashed him a painful smile and asked him if he’d be ready for a little menace in the house.

 

“We’d finally have a little menace, darling. Are you ready to chase this little sweetheart around the house?” Khan could only gave his wife-husband a playful glare before gently rubbing Arthur’s stomach and whispered at the baby to stop jumping around because it’s making Mummy miserable he couldn’t get out of bed. The kicking went scarce afterwards and Arthur could finally get some rest and food in his stomach without having to throw it all up when the gymnastic starts.

 

Regina may have a part in it as well though, as being the only older sister she was indeed very present in his younger sister’s life, even if she was still 3 when Amanda was born. It was enough for Regina to glare at whoever managed to make Amanda cry, Khan included. As Amanda grows, Arthur was right about the notion of his husband chasing her around the house. It was like magic, a few days after Amanda had succeeded in standing without help, she had started quickening her pace until all Arthur could see if a blur of little person running out from the living room with Khan on her heels.

 

But then one day,

 

“Daddy, what’s that?” Amanda was 10 and had been playing with the 4-year-old twins until her attention was caught at a sight of a bow on telly. Khan looked away from the telly to see his daughter looking at the archer releasing a bow towards the target with rapt attention.

 

“That is called archery, it’s a sport. You released an arrow from the bow to get to the target.” Amanda continued to watch the telly with her brows furrowed and the twins, Hector and John, decided that they’d have more fun with Joanne who was more than happy to share her snacks with them.

 

“I want that, Daddy.” Amanda said, pointing at the telly. It was at that time that Arthur chose to come out from the kitchen with a tray with many cups of tea from the bigger ones to the smaller ones.

 

“Tea, anyone? And what do you want from Daddy, Amanda?”

 

“That! That bow and arrow like in the telly!” Arthur just blinked as Regina took the tray from his hands before letting Hector and John drink from their own sippy cups after making sure the tea wasn’t too hot for the toddlers’ tongue.

 

“… A bow and an arrow? What makes you think you’d want that, honey?”

 

“I just want them.” Amanda groused, crossing her arms and pouting. Arthur then went down on his knees and placed his hands on Amanda’s cheeks.

  
“Let’s get you some toy bows and arrows first, okay? No sharp and pointy object at home, do you understand?”  The resulting sparkle in Amanda’s eyes were worth it, and Arthur placed his stern eyes over to a sheepish Khan.

 

“A toy archery kit. If you buy anything more than that, you and I will have words, my darling husband.” Amanda giggled at the face Khan makes as he replied an affirmative and gave Arthur a big hug of thanks before bounding over to Khan and started firing questions about archery. Arthur shook his head and moved over to pluck Julian away from the toaster before the poor boy could get electrocuted, Arthur’s had enough head attack from the last time.

 

=.=.=.=.=

 

“Daddy, 20 arrows.” Amanda was lucky she was not standing in front of Khan when her father decided that he should spit out all the contents of his coffee unto the poor dinner table.

 

“20? You’ve already had 10! Wasn’t that enough?”

 

“Nope. I want to do more, as much as my one hand can hold.” Khan sighed before he started to clean the table with the cloth Arthur provided with a faint unimpressed twitch of his lips. Hector and John was peeping from the hall with admiring eyes on their sister while Joanne could only give her Daddy a supportive smile.

 

“Your problem sweetheart, I have to meet Dr. McCoy in a minute for Hector and John’s check up. He’s getting chummy with the boys.” Hector and John gave Khan a big grin before scrambling away giggling when Arthur wriggled his fingers.

 

“Alright, tell McCoy I said hi and hoped he’d die of laughter soon if you ever told him about this.”

 

“Of course, sweetheart. Have a nice practise time, you two. Don’t get yourself in trouble when I’m not there.” Arthur said, giving his husband a chaste kiss on the lips before giving Amanda’s forehead a big smooch and called out for the boy to get their outerwear ready.

 

“…”

 

“Daddy.” After a few minutes of staring at each other, having Regina shaking her head when she saw them and the others chuckling of cackling at their feud, Khan gave up and let his shoulders drop for a bit.

 

“Alright, 20 it is. I won’t hold any responsibility for any mishaps, you’re already old enough to take care of yourself.” Khan said as he shook his head in disbelieve.

 

“Thank you, Daddy!”


	3. Joanne

Out of all their daughters, Khan adores Joanne. He loves all three of his daughters, but Khan couldn’t help but coddle Joanne ever since she was a baby. Joanne was like a carbon copy of Arthur just like Regina is Khan’s. From the end of her chocolate brown hair to her toes Khan could see Arthur’s in Joanne that he couldn’t help but coddle her. Arthur was rather relieved that none of the other children were jealous, but everyone seemed to have the same opinion as his husband. Even little Charles, whose face has started to frown so whenever he heard music playing, gave a very bright smile when he was showed to his little sister by a year.

 

As Joanne started to grow though, her similarities with Arthur started to show it was hard for people to not love Joanne, especially her other two sisters. They seemed to have build a girls-only-guild that no one can ever know what about with Arthur as the honorary member, it was cute. Joanne loves her sweets and even if she was a bit plump for her age, it only adds on to her charm. Arthur was a bit worried when the girl started to be a bit conscious of her weight, but after a little bit of talk, Joanne decided to take up martial arts to keep herself fit while keeping her sweet intake in planned portions so she would neither have too less nor too many.

 

Really, Joanne is just a darling. Mature at most yet still childish with her acts of hogging Arthur’s lap and sneaking her head into whatever Arthur’s wearing (usually sweaters) when she wanted to.

 

“Joanne, do you want anything before you go open the café? Where’s Amanda?” Both his middle and youngest daughter had decided that they wanted to open a café together that could one day be their family’s go to place to relax outside of home. Amanda had studied everything they needed to need and Joanne had learned some coffee making tips and had dug up some recipes for food with Arthur. Arthur had once asked if they needed him to come over and cook in the kitchen for a while, but both Amanda and Joanne had declined.

 

“We’re not really going to sell main courses kind of food, Mummy. We’ll be selling cakes and cookies and sandwiches alike, don’t worry Mummy.” Joanne had said, putting Arthur out of his worries. He had watched his daughters open the café with such proud smiles he couldn’t help but shed a tear at the sight before his husband kissed him silly. Customers came flooding in just a few days afterwards, Amanda and Joanne struggled at first before Arthur stepped in for a while to help before the girls managed everything and deemed that Arthur has helped them enough and was entitled for a good treat of tea and cake.

 

Joanne made the cake and coffee traditionally and Arthur must say his daughter is very talented at what she does while her sister handled the rest (as well as glaring at the customers who were getting too friendly to Joanne). There was one thing Amanda had mentioned to him that intrigued him though.

 

“Amanda told me you made a good friend with one of the regulars, care to tell your Mummy about it?” Oh! The blush decorating Joanne’s adorable face was worth it, Arthur said to himself with a grin as Joanne kept hitting her cheeks to keep her blush away. Arthur gently pulled Joanne’s hands away from her face and held them together in one hand while his other hand was cupping her cheek.

 

“I see you really like this person, hmm? Why don’t you tell Mummy all about it before your sister lose her mind to insanity?”

 

“H-His name is Martin Crieff. He’s a very nice man, a little silly, but very nice. I-I don’t know, Mummy. I don’t think you or Daddy would like him very well if I ever told you about his story…”

 

“Hush darling, let me be the judge of that. Carry on, carry on.” And indeed, Joanne carried on with her story of this Martin Crieff. From his dreams of becoming a pilot to the way he struggled to become one and how he is a pilot working with no salary as well as his family. Arthur felt his heart go to the young man but could see that his daughter genuinely admires the man’s guts.

 

“Amanda told me he’s kinda prissy… but she never did say anything else.” Joanne said, giving her Mummy a wistful smile.

 

“Why don’t you give him a chance? Sure, he may be a little tight on his budget, but it’s not the person’s job that attracts people eventually, does it?” Arthur said, placing his hands on the sides of Joanne’s face to give her a good smack on the forehead.

 

“Really? You’re not telling me to stay away?”

 

“Hey, he’s a regular customer. And if your sister hadn’t kicked him out, it is practically her begrudging approval isn’t it? And what does Regina thought?” Joanne bit the insides of her cheek and Arthur had an inkling what his oldest daughter would say about this situation.

 

“Regina told me he’s not worth it, she always said that though… it was kind of different this time…” Arthur felt his brow went up to his hairline and Joanne’s words and he grinned.

 

“Well then! It looks like you already got the approval you wanted, unless you wanted to tell Daddy about it?” Joanne had blanched for a bit before playfully punching a laughing Arthur while she whined about him being too much.

 

“Give it some time okay, sweetheart? I’ll warm your Daddy up about the possibility, you know how your Daddy is.” Arthur said, patting Joanne’s head fondly before nuzzling their noses and walked out from the kitchen. If Arthur had a bit of a spring in his steps, Joanne decided not to say anything and started putting the teacups away from the table.

 

“Oh, one more thing, sweetheart.” Arthur said, poking his head back into the kitchen.

 

“Yes, Mummy?”

 

“I do hope I’ll be able to meet this man of yours. Surely he must be someone great that could even get Amanda and Regina’s approval.” Arthur’s smile grew at the time Joanne’s blush started to redden more and wished he could have picked his camera for a picture.

 

“Mummy!” “Love you too, darling.”


	4. The Dress

“Did you really let Uncle Kirk do that to you, Mummy?” Bilbo’s voice rang through the room. Hector and John had decided to visit and now the three boys, along with the girls are sitting around Arthur while Arthur flipped open an old photo album. It was filled with photographs of when both Arthur and Khan were still active within the Enterprise and the Federation.

 

“I’m afraid I did, darling. Your Uncle Chekov treated me to a couple of ice cream cones when we had a shore leave though.” Arthur was telling them about the story of how he, together with Spock and Uhura were to become a bait for a certain perverse alien perpetrator. At first it was supposed to be Uhura, Spock and Chekov while Kirk and Khan kept correspondence for suspicious behaviour around them. But Kirk seemed to have an epiphany when he saw Arthur walking into the bridge. So to say, he does not like that smirk on Kirk’s face one bit. One. Single. Bit.

 

“But Mummy, you look pretty.” Amanda said, blinking her eyes in shock when Arthur had showed his children the photo Uhura had the liberty to take of him wearing a brown cocktail dress that matches his hair. Arthur had vehemently declined to wear a wig because he felt he looks just fine with his mop of brown hair and wouldn’t be told otherwise.

 

“You don’t have to say that because you felt bad, sweetheart. But thank you.” Amanda had the gall to look offended at Arthur’s words and both Regina and Joanne took over before Amanda could say any more.

 

“But Mummy! Look! You’re pretty! No wonder Uncle Kirk asked you to change with Uncle Chekov!” Joanne insisted as Arthur sighed, his finger ghosting over the picture of him in the dress with the rest of the crew. His face was looking very sour but he can see a twitch of a smile on his lips, everyone was grinning to wide he had thought their faces would rip off.

 

“As I’ve told him so many times. Your Mummy never thinks highly of himself, he should really listen to his children.” Khan said, walking over to give Arthur a loving kiss on the forehead from behind and looked towards the old photo album. Khan hummed in appreciation while the memory of Arthur in the dress resurfaced on his mind. He had vowed to himself to never forget how beautiful his wife-husband had looked in that sinful cocktail dress for the rest of his life.

 

“Your Mummy would never open this part of the photo album on his own volition, so may I ask who found this picture? Perhaps Daddy will think about making a special dinner to celebrate the photo’s resurrection.” The girls, sans Regina, giggled while the boys cackled when Arthur gave Khan a bop on the nose.

 

“Bilbo did, Daddy. We were digging up old photos when he found the picture. If it wasn’t taken in the Enterprise we would have thought Mummy had a twin!” John cackled as he caught the cushion Arthur threw at him before he smacked his twin with it. Before the twins could get into another brawl, Regina asked about titbits from the recon mission.

 

“Luckily your Uncle Spock was there. I may have my stun gun with me, but I wasn’t as near as good with hand to hand combat back then.” Khan hums in agreement, wrapping his arms around Arthur’s shoulders.

 

“Let’s just say your Uncle Spock and Auntie Uhura thoroughly beat the perpetrator when he had the gall to touch your Mummy.” Khan said, nuzzling his nose on the back of Arthur’s ear before ruffled Bilbo’s head. Arthur sighed as Bilbo proceeded to swat Khan’s hand away and closed the album after taking one last look on he picture of Khan wrapping his arms possessively around Arthur’s waist when he was still trapped in that dress.

 

“You know, Mummy just might fit in Joanne’s summer dress.” Amanda piped up while Joanne placed her hands on her mouth to stifle her giggles. Regina went strangely quiet in thought over Amanda’s suggestion while Hector, John and Bilbo decided they wouldn’t want to hear the fireworks and decided to go into the play room.

 

“I can ask a few friends to get some dresses Mummy’s size… and the twins and Bilbo’s…” Arthur groaned and hid his face on Khan’s neck when the man plopped down next to him on the sofa.

 

“Why must this happen to me? I hate you.” Arthur moaned as Khan chuckles while the girls started chattering between themselves. The girls occasionally took a peek at their Mummy and went on giggling while Regina had a strangely indulgent smile that Arthur knew he’d be in trouble later on.

 

“I should have burnt that blasted picture, everyone always wanted to talk about it when they see it.” Arthur sighed while leaning against Khan who tenderly massaged the back of Arthur’s neck.

 

“I don’t really like having other people see that picture of yours, but this is our children, they already know how beautiful you are. You should see that gleam in our daughters’ eyes, I think I shall enjoy myself soon.” Khan chuckles when Arthur playfully slammed his head against Khan’s sturdy chest before burying himself deeper into Khan’s arms.

 

“And I have a feeling you’d agree with whatever they’re scheming right now.”

 

“If it involves you and a dress, I don’t think I’ll ever mind.” Arthur watch as Joanne and Regina walked towards the younger’s room while Amanda sat and stared at both Arthur and Khan, as if taking guard.

 

“Will you tell me what you are planning so your poor Mummy can brace himself?” Arthur asked before Amanda shook her head with a big grin.

 

“Nope, it’s a surprise, Mummy.”

 

“Just a little hint, darling?” “Nope.”

 

=.=.=.=.=

 

“You aren’t really serious on having your Mummy wear that, are you?” Joanne had positively beamed at him with her cream flower chiffon bohemian maxi dress in one hand while her other hand held a blue polka dotted silk chiffon dress with a mini skirt. Regina had finished calling someone and swiftly gave her Mummy a dangerously sweet smile.

 

“I had a friend bring over some dresses I saw when I was modelling. I think Anna Sui full skirt, Thakoon and Nanette Lepore fine print will be just fine… oh and Erdem too. Those will be for Mummy, and Joanne’s will be for John and Hector. As for Bilbo… I asked for a little girl’s denim suit I found rather endearing.” Regina said rather seriously. Arthur had blanched when Regina mentioned 4 dresses for him while his three present boys would only get one each.

 

“Four? Don’t you think that’s a little too much for your old Mummy sweetheart?” Arthur said nervously when Regina gave him a stern eye.

 

“You’re not old, Mummy. You’ll never get old, people even mistook you as Hector or John at times and they’re half your age.” Regina said as Joanne and Amanda walked into the playroom while the other three outside tried to ignore the scream of horror from the room. When the doorbell rang, Regina quickly walked over to the door and opened it, letting a woman walk in, her hands full with bags -with the dress in them, Arthur suspect-.

 

“You know, this is not your usual size Regina. And the children’s clothes… what are you doing anyway?” The woman said before she quickly realized that there were other people in the house and quickly flitted out a sheepish greeting. When the woman, Regina’s make-up artist, saw Arthur she blinked for a moment before giving Regina a questioning glance.

 

“… Your parents?” The woman -Let’s say her name is Alice- asked in disbelief while Khan started to cackle in glee.

 

“Yeah, my Mummy and Daddy. These are for Mummy, I’m trying to make him wear it.”

 

“… He’s… you’re kidding me, right…? He’s like… he’s so young!” Alice said, looking straight at Arthur who could only gave her a friendly smile and a blush. Alice looked back and forth between Regina and Arthur before she shook her head.

 

“… I should have known. Anyways, see you tomorrow for the shoot, Reg.” Regina nodded and closed the door behind Alice before she took the bags and looked at Arthur with a malicious glint in her eyes. From the direction of the playroom, Arthur could a fight brimming before Amanda kicked the twins out from the room while Joanne cuddled a limp Bilbo whose face was so red Arthur was afraid his youngest were having a fever. Arthur and Khan blinked when they saw the state of clothing the twins are in and Arthur couldn’t help but give a little squeal at how precious his twins are. Hector was wearing the blue polka dotted one while John was wearing the bohemian maxi dress.

 

“Oh look at both of you!” Arthur said, gushing over both Hector and John. Arthur continued cooing over his twins until he felt a shadow looming over his back and was swept off his feet by none other than his beloved husband, whose look in his eyes made Arthur’s heart started beating faster than normal. Khan carried Arthur into the playroom with Joanne who is still carrying Bilbo and Regina behind him.

 

“Now then Mummy, let’s get you into one of these.”

 

=.=.=.=.=.=

 

“Mummy!” Arthur sighed and held the cutely dressed Bilbo in his arms while Regina continued to take their photos. After Regina took pictures of Arthur with each different dresses, the girls (and everyone) had voted for which dress is the best one on Arthur so he could wear it for the rest of the day while they’d keep the rest -apparently a certain someone, or two someones, had bought it for Arthur and Arthur know he shall be speaking with a certain governor of a son and his older brother very _very_ soon-.

 

“You look so pretty, Mummy.” The Annai Sui full skirt dress it is, it was a clean vote. Really, what did he do to deserve this treatment, Arthur thought to himself.

 

“Thank you, darling. You don’t look so bad yourself, aren’t you glad you didn’t get the ones like John and Hector?”

 

“Hector is still grumbling about it, but I think both of them are pretty too. John’s trying his best not to be angry though, but he did shout when Amanda told him she’s going to give one to Sherlock.”

 

“Oh dear.”

 

“And Regina told Hector she’s giving one to Peter, that’s why Hector won’t stop mumbling.” Bilbo provided helpfully.

 

“… I think I’ll print it and have everyone put it in their wallet, even Julian and Kevin.” Regina suddenly said, followed by Amanda and Joanne’s squeal of glee.

 

“Darling… you really shouldn’t…”

 

“I think she’s absolutely right.” Khan said, giving Arthur a kiss before Bilbo retched and everyone laughed while Arthur blushed quite red.

 

=.=.=.=.=.=.=

 

“Hm? Regina, who’s this lady picture in your wallet? And she’s wearing the Anna Sui dress, a friend of yours?” A photographer asked when she saw Regina looking at the picture with a very rare smile. Of course everyone was quickly interested in the photo, especially since Regina the perfect portrait of elegance is seen smiling while looking at it.

 

“Not too skinny yet not too big, she looks a bit masculine though. But still, the dress looked perfect on her. Is she a model too? If she wasn’t, maybe she’s interested in modelling.”

 

“She’s my Mummy.” Everyone’s talks skidded to a stop when Regina said it. They’ve heard of Regina’s Mummy, of course, and they also knew Regina’s mother is actually a man… so…

.

.

.

“What?”

.

.

.

“Wait a minute? That’s your Mummy? B-But… isn’t your Mummy… a man?” Alice, who had just came back from whenever she came from, saw the photo in Regina’s hand and quickly dashed over and looked at the photo.

 

“That’s your Mummy? The Mummy I saw in your house when I gave you the dress? He looks so much like a real woman, so pretty!”

 

“Isn’t he? Mummy won’t believe us whenever we tell him that, and I got my three youngest brother to wear them too.” Regina said, showing Alice the photo while the other girl started gushing about how precious and how beautiful all of her family members are.

 

The other make-up artists, models and photographers were all either confused, amused or disturbed. Perhaps disturbed, after all, it’s not common you’ll find a man as beautiful as Regina’s Mummy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooooooohmaigerd


	5. The Photoshoot

Regina was modelling for another photo-shoot, as usual, and waited for her modelling partner to come and join her for the photo-shoot until one of the make-up artists run towards the photographer, not-so-quiet-whispering into his ears.

 

“A what? That bad? Oh man… we got to do the shoot today or else we’re not going to get to the deadline…” The make-up artists then ran to the make-up room as if she was on fire.

 

“What’s the matter? Did something happen to my partner?” Regina asked; she didn’t really hearing the whisper the panicking make-up artist gave to the photographer. Really, all she wanted is to finish the photo-shoot and then walk around London or perhaps just go home since her sisters aren’t opening the café for today.

 

“A car accident, it’s not too bad thankfully. But she broke a leg…”

 

“What kind of model were you looking for?” Maybe Regina could just ask some of the models she had met to see if they have some free time for an impromptu shoot, hopefully.

 

“We were hoping to have someone quite the opposite of you, really. Not wanting to offence, but we wanted a… _warm_ kind of person, someone perhaps a bit home-oriented and motherly.” Even if she’s not a model, there is one person Regina know who could pass that category, but the things is…

 

“Her size might be more than the ones we have though, do you mind?”

 

“That’s fine, I think we can give adjustments to the clothes. What size exactly?”

 

“Around 14 to 16, it could be 18 up to the brands.” The photographer nodded before running over to the make-up room to tell the others to prepare the clothes for adjusting while Regina dialled a very familiar phone number. Regina smiled when she heard

 

“Hello?”

 

“Ah, Joanne. I need a favour.”

 

=.=.=.=.=.=

 

“Regina? I’m here.” When one worried Joanne stepped into the set, everyone seemed to stop and stare until Joanne couldn’t handle it and quickly looked to her oldest sister for help. Regina gracefully walked over all the cables in the studio towards her younger sister and pulled her for a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

 

“Right on time. Have you eaten?”

 

“I-I have, Mummy made stew for lunch. But what’s this favour you need me to do?” Alice then marched out from the make-up room, saw Regina’s arms wrapped around Joanne and she quickly dashed to take a look at Joanne’s face.

 

“Perfect! She’ll be perfect with the clothes! Where did you find her, Regina?” Regina made a face at the last of Alice’s sentence and tucked a stray hair behind Joanne’s ear.

 

“She’s my sister, youngest sister.”

 

“Um, Regina… what clothes?”

 

“You’re going to model with me, now go with Alice and she’ll prepare you for the shoot.” Regina thought it was endearing when Joanne looked at her in disbelief while Alice finally closed her gaping mouth and dragged her away. Mummy would be so pleased at the results.

 

“… Your sister?” The photographer asked nervously when Joanne was done being ‘dolled up’ by Alice and the other make-up artists. Regina puffed up her chest for a bit in pride when Joanne came out looking like she has come out of a fairy tale. More than that, she looks positively radiant in the white summer dress with a red cardigan on top.

 

“You look gorgeous, Joanne.” Regina said encouragingly to a sheepish Joanne.

 

“You think so? This cardigan reminds me of John’s jumper somehow.”

 

“Maybe so, but you look just like Mummy when she was in that Anna Sui dress. Don’t worry, you’ll do just fine.”

 

“O-Okay…”

 

=.=.=.=.=

 

“Look at these photos of our daughters, darling. Maybe Amanda should try and go model with Regina at one time.”

 

“No way nu-uh, Mummy!”

 

“I thought they don’t have surveillance camera inside the studio?”

 

“Julian and Kevin are bright children, they’ll know a way.”

 

“True, and Joanne looks positively radiant. She looks just like you when you were in the dress.”

 

“Oh shut up, darling. Joanne looks so much better.”

 

“I still think the cardigan looks like that red hideous jumper John had. The jumper maniac he is.”

 

“Amanda.”

 

“I’m not sorry, Mummy, but Joanne looks nice in it.”


	6. Chapter 6

KhanArthur Residence

Arthur’s Angels

 

Martin’s day had started quite well, but his life is still very much difficult in a sense. Setting up Icarus Removal had been a very good move and slowly he started to receive money from the job. He had been thinking about quitting MJN, but being a pilot has been his dream since he was a boy and he couldn’t just quit now, despite how much of a failure he is. It was… hard, but everything seemed to have paid off well, no matter the treatment he got from his co-workers in MJN as well as his family.

 

And then it all changed when he met her.

 

Joanne, the barista from Café Galaxy who could lid up the whole city with her smile and would always laugh at her sister’s attempt to kick all the men who came and flirt, customer or not. She gave him a friendly smile, asked him about his order before shushing her sister when the woman had glared at him. He was awestruck, literally, it was like he had found a needle in the middle of a huge pile of haystack. To simply said it, he had finally found someone that listens and cares.

 

Maybe he was a bit lovesick as well. No one could blame him because of that, Joanne was the nicest girl he’s ever met, he had wondered why she hasn’t had a boyfriend. Seeing how protective her sister is of her kinda answered that though, but still.

 

“Hello, Martin. You seem busy.” Ah, the comfort feeling of Café Galaxy had never seem to let him down. It was as if you had stepped into another dimension, despite Amanda’s glares on him. Martin nodded at the glaring woman and grinned at Joanne who gave him an amused smile as she cleaned the espresso machine.

 

“Let’s just say people are starting to recommend me.” Martin said before he told Joanne his beverage of the day while she laughed and nodded. After paying, Martin went over to the other counter waiting for his drink before Joanne started up a conversation.

 

“You okay? You look kind of… off.” Joanne asked, punching things to the machine before making another customer’s order. Martin had felt a little jealous of Joanne at times, of her deftness and efficiency, but anyways, it was perhaps a little bit of his own fault for his obsessiveness about being a pilot.

 

“Maybe it’s just the sun, I did spent some time rearranging things out under the heat.”

 

“Whatever you say then, Martin. Here’s yours, you need anything else?”

 

“Oh no thanks, everything’s good. Thanks, Joanne.” Martin said. Checking his watch, he realized that he had a client soon and was quickly walking towards the door.

 

“Going already?” Joanne asked and Martin quickly turned around to give her an apologetic smile.

 

“Yeah, I almost forgot I got a client soon.”

 

“H-Have a nice day.” Joanne stuttered out right before the door closed behind Martin and Joanne sighed in disappointment and was about to turn away until she heard a tap on the glass. Martin was on the other side, waving at Joanne who blinked in shock before she shyly waved back. Joanne quickly turned around to hide her red face and stuck her tongue out at her amused sister. Walking away from the café, Martin was smiling like a loon and didn’t mind getting strange looks from other pedestrians.

 

_“I hope he’ll come again soon…”_

 

_“I do hope I can meet her again tomorrow.”_


End file.
